Empty Kisses
by OhHaleYes
Summary: Jasper and Maria share their first and last kiss.


**I do not claim to own any of the content in Twilight saga. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

I finally caught him in my arms, and threw him to the ground. Both panting, we stared into each others scarlet eyes. I advanced on him far too quickly for him to move. Without a moments thought or hesitation, I clenched his head in my hands and tugged viciously. The head tore from the neck, porcelain flesh ripping and flying into the air as I quickly destroyed the newborn. He had been too wild, even for me. There was no controlling him, and we couldn't afford to have a vampire like that in our army. Maria had ordered me to dispose of him, and as I threw the remains of flesh and bone into the roaring flames behind me, I hoped that she would be pleased.

Sure that there would be no return for this demon, I made the journey across to the tent where Maria and I stayed. She was sat on the floor, papers strewn around her. She looked up as I brushed passed the canvas to stand in front of her. "Is it done?" She asked in her husky voice.

"Yes" I confirmed.

Maria smiled, her teeth gleaming with venom, "You have done well, Jasper. I have a treat for you" She stood up and made her way over to a sack in the corner. With a flourish she ripped the material cleanly in the half and revealed what was inside.

It was a man maybe not much older than I was. He was huge with muscles, thick flesh straining over mounds beneath his skin. I imagined how delicious it would be to chew that succulent flesh and drink that blood. My mouth watered as I slowly knelt down beside the body. "All for me?" I whispered, looking at Maria.

"Only the best for you" Maria said softly.

It was over in seconds. I hardly had time to taste the blood that overflowed my lips as I sank my teeth long and hard into the meat. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the canvas of the tent wall, savouring the last drops that lingered on my tongue. Something brushed my arm, and I opened my eyes to see Maria crouched beside me, her fingers stroking my skin.

"And there's more where that came from if you continue to be such a good warior" She promised me, her eyes blazing with passion.

"I'll always serve you" I told her.

Ever since Hettie and Lucy had 'died', Maria and I had formed a close bond. I loved the way she treated me, as though every small thing I did was vitally important and worthy. Nothing gave me a greater pleasure than seeing her face light up after I had pleased her. And she always rewarded me well.

"Jasper" She spoke my name as she came suddenly closer.

"Yes?" I didn't move an inch. Her hold over me was stronger than ever. I was aware of a sudden lust raging from Maria like fire. It over ruled every other emotion that she was feeling. I couldn't recall her ever feeling this way before.

"Kiss me" She ordered.

Forever seemed to pass as I gazed into her eyes. Her hands cupped my cheeks, and she was suddenly so close that I could smell her lovely scent. I moved so that my lips brushed her own, and her tongue traced the dried blood on my lips. My fingers danced through her soft black curls, and her hands gripped my honey locks. She was powerful, kissing me with amazing force.

I had never kissed anybody this way before. Maybe once or twice when I was a teenager, I had pecked a girl on the lips or kissed her properly for a few seconds. But never had I encountered passion like this before. But something was wrong here. It felt good, I couldn't deny that. But that was all it felt like. I did not feel love for Maria, or longing. I didn't want her as much as she seemed to want me. This was nothing to me. I could have been tearing up another rebellious new born for all the emotion I felt for her.

She pulled away, letting her hands slip down to my shoulders. Her lips slipped back over her teeth, "You've done so well tonight, Jasper". And that was all she said. In a flash she was back in the same position on the floor, sorting through her papers.

I tried to act as though nothing had happened, and quietly left the tent to observe the stars around us.


End file.
